Inuyasha and the Sailor Scouts
by 17breangel
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet the sailor scouts, but what is up with that crystal?Chapter 5 up! Please reveiw and don't forget to vote! Details inside.Ok, so we have one for choice B, one for choice C, and one for choice D. Please more votes!
1. The Sailor Scouts?

This is my first story!

Enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

While Inuyasha and the group were traveling, they heard a strange noise from behind.Inuyasha was the first to notice.He grabbed Kagome and took off. When they arrived at the scene, they saw five young girls all dressed in mini skirts.

The girls all turned around and stared at the dog-boy.

''What are you doing here!''Lita yelled

Just then the demon they were fighting took off.

''See what you did!''Lita yelled,''You let him get away!''

''Who are you in the first place!''Inuyasha yelled.

''Inuyasha!Sit!''Kagome said, ''Don't be rude.''

''We are the Sailor Scouts!''they all said at the same time.

''Sailor Scouts?''Inuyasha asked, ''What are Sailor Scouts?''

This is my first chapter of my first story.I will update tomorrow if I get at least 3 reveiws so let's hit it!


	2. The Power of five

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!

I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't get to a computer. But here is chapter 2!

Kagome, Inuyasha and the 5 girls walked quietly back to the hut.

'Inuyasha, I sense something strange from those girls, but they look totally human.'Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha stayed lost in thought, 'Where have I herd that name from, The Sailor Scouts?'

When everyone arrived at the hut, Inuyasha and Kagome were greeted by Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

But they sooned got very quiet when they saw 5 young girls come in.

'Who are they?'Shippo asked.

'Thay are the Sailor Scouts, but we brought them here to talk.'Kagome answered.

'What do you mean we?I wanted to leave them there and watch them die.Don't me in something that you did!' Inuyasha spat out.

'sit!'Kagome yelled.

After about 5 minutes of yelling and sits, they all sat down and began to talk.

'So,where are you from?' asked Kagome.

They all stayed very quiet not sure if they can trust these people.

'We are from Tokeyo, Japan, but we don't know where we are now.'Serena answered.

'What are your names?'asked Kagome.

'Lita.'

'Mina.'

'Ami.'

'Rei.'

'Serena.'

'Well this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I'm Kagome Higurashi.

'I sense some kind of strange power from you guys, but Serena's seems the strongest.'

'Ha! They are not strong what so ever!They are weak little humans!'Inuyasha shouted.

'We are not weak!'Serena shouted back.

'Yes you are!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Then we will prove it to you!'

Mercury Star Power!

Mars Star Power!

Jupiter Star Power!

Venus Star Power!

Moon Crystal Power!

So how was that? I need at least 6 more reveiws to get the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Powers

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!

A very bright light appeared. The girls were changing! Their power felt as if it were increasing.

After the light was dimmed down, all the girls looked different.

They were in different outfits. They changed out of their mini skirt school uniform, into a Sailor Scout mini skirt.

'I am Sailor Venus!'

'Sailor Mercury!'

'Sailor Mars!'

'Sailor Jupiter!'

'And Don't Forget, Sailor Moon, Princess of The Moon Kingdom!'

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were amazed of what they just saw, but Inuyasha had a different point of view.

'So what! You guys just changed into stupid little outfits!'Inuyasha said.

But deep down inside him, he was a little impressed.

'Let's see what else you can do.' Shippo said very excited.

Everyone stepped outside.

'I will go first.' Mina said stepping up.

'Ok each person will show one of their powers.'Kagome said.

'Venus Crescent Beam Smash!'

'Me next!' Ami said.

'Shine Aqua Illusion!'

'Now it's my turn.'Rei said.

'Mars Fire Ignite!'

'I guess I'm up.'Lita said.

'Supreme Thunder!'

'Go a head. It's your turn.'Kagome said to Serena.

'Moon princess elimination!'

Serena's attack seemed to be the strongest. Everyone looked at her and only her.

She felt eyes on her so her face started to turn a strange color of red.

'Would everyone please stop looking at me! She finally said.

What she didn't know is that another pair of eyes were looking at her. Among the trees.

'Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha yelled.


	4. Sesshomaru

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!

'So Inuyasha, you are still making friends with humans.' Sesshomaru.

'Here we go again we are not weak! 'Serena yelled to Sesshomaru.

'How dare you talk to me like that! You will show some respect little girl.'

'Leave them out of this.' Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru used his whip to tie Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and the Sailor Scouts to a tree.

He wanted to see what Serena could do.

He also sensed some kind of strong power from her.

'Let's see what you are made of!'He said as he took off towards Serena.

'Moon Princess Elimination!'

He easily dodged the attack.

'You are as weak as you look.'He spat out.

Just then everyone was untied from his whip.

He didn't notice that Serena wasn't aiming for him, she was aiming at the tree to set everyone free!

'You will pay for that!'He yelled.

He came towards her with great speed.

He grabbed her by her neck.

She became very dizzy and lightheaded and soon was out cold.

'Shine Aqua Illusion, Mars Celestial Fire Surround, Supreme Thunder, Venus Crescent Beam Shower!'

They combined their powers because that makes a more powerful blow.

Sesshomaru was hit and was not dead, but badly hurt.

Before anyone knew it, he disappeared.

But before he left, he whispered, 'You will pay for this.'

Everyone rushed to Serena's side except for Inuyasha who jumped into a nearby tree.

When Serena finally woke up, everyone sat down to eat.

'I need to tell you guys something.' Serena said.

'What?' Kagome asked.

'Do you know about the jewel shard?'

Inuyasha suddenly jumped in front of Serena.

'What about it?' he said.

'I have something that has equal to the power of the jewel shard.'she told them

Everyone was speechless.

'It's called the Silver Crystal.'

That's it for today hope you like it so far!


	5. Explaning the Silver Crystal

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!

"What is the Silver Crystal?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a very power crystal that has been passed down from my mother, to me.

"And how did you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"We saw him when we first got here" Lita answered…

_**Flashback**_

"_Where are we?" Lita asked._

"_I don't know, but I want to go home!" yelled Serena._

All of a sudden a figure stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," he said coldly.

"You look like nothing more than weak humans."

"We are not weak!" Serena yelled.

Just then a demon came from the trees.

A cold wind went by and Sesshomaru was gone.

They didn't have much time to think about it so they hurried and transformed.

They began the fight.

End Flashback 

… "And that's when you guys came in."

"I know Sesshomaru is cold and evil, but he seemed a little out of character. Usually he isn't that blunt, he keeps thought to himself. I wonder what happened to him, Kagome said, "It was almost as if he was testing your powers."

"I think I might know why." Lady Kaede said.

"It is a old tale that five young girls called the Sailor Scouts, who were born on the moon, will have great power. Such a power that can wipe out every evil creature across the land. But, ye must train hard to gain such power."

"Let me get this straight, so you're saying that Serena's crystal will continue to grow a gain power until it is even more powerful than the jewel shard an become the most powerful thing on Earth? Rei asked.

"You are correct."Kaede answered.

"But what about us? Will our powers grow too?" Ami asked

"You five will be the most powerful as a whole. Young Serena will need your power and strength to carry on."" Kaede said

"So, you think Sesshomaru might be a little worried?" Kagome asked.

"There is no telling what he's thinking, I don't even know what to think." Sango said.

"That must be some power to be more powerful than the jewel shard." Shippo said.

"If this is all true, Naraku will soon come after this Silver Crysatl." Miroku said.

"Feh, I don't believe that crap! Even if the story was true they have a hell of a lot more training to do, so why would any demon worry about them?"

Inuyasha stormed out of the hut and sat in a nearby tree.

OK, so this wasn't the longest that I would do, but chapters 2-4 I did in one day! Does that count for anything?Anyways I am holding a vote on this story.In your reveiws, just type the letter you want me to put in the next chapter.

A The Sailor Scouts turn against Inuyasha.

B Naraku takes control over Serena and her crysatl and have her try to kill Inuyasha and the gang.

C The next day, the Sailor Scouts finally find Rini

D Inuyasha confronts Serena at night, (he would be very angry at her)


End file.
